


Retribution

by azure_gauze



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_gauze/pseuds/azure_gauze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki changes himself into a fetching maiden to lure Thor into trouble, but this plan inevitably fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Er, it's been a while since I've written fanfiction, so forgive me for all the lack of Fanfiction Lingo. Additionally, forgive me for the lack of any coherent plot and fail ending but I do what I want.

The God of Mischief was angry. Of course most Asgardians couldn’t tell when the mercurial young God was angry but he was and that was the problem.

The troublesome thing with Loki’s anger, of course, is that while it never happened often, it often ended up in explosions that could be felt in at least four of the nine realms. (His record was seven, and he had only narrowly missed Niffleheim by the purest good fortune that fire never tended to do well there). He was rather proud of that record, although he’d never admit it to anyone but himself and there was a rather curiously engraved seven (point five) on the wall of his large bedroom. By the untrained eye, it was a bird with a curious tail, but everyone who was anyone knew that Loki was never quite fond of birds. They seemed to accept the decoration at face value. After all, Loki knew, if anything, how to decorate in style and since his room looked all nice and put together, they didn’t really question his choice.  Nobody but Thor had been stupid enough to ask him what it was, and Thor never got a straight answer.

However, that was beside the point. The point was. Loki was angry. Not annoyed, not even ticked off, but actually rather quite livid. And it was all Thor’s fault.

Not that Thor knew it was his fault, but Thor almost never actually _knew_ anything was his fault until he found himself somehow blamed for an explosion that was felt in four realms (and once seven, although Thor himself only admitted to six point nine at best). He would then be forced to some sort of community service, like fetching a maiden’s pet from a tree or nailing some wooden board to make a house, things that Mjolnir flatly refused to do despite much cajoling on Thor’s part.

So Thor was still going about his business blissfully unaware that he had just inadvertently walked in on a spell Loki was preparing for months and quite unintentionally knocked over the vial containing the key ingredient that could only be obtained once every, say, five hundred years.

But he would soon find out.

Perhaps Thor didn’t know that he gave Loki an idea for revenge wrapped neatly in a ribbon of payback with a rather vengeful looking bow on top when he was next seen chatting up some Asgardian maiden with what could only be construed as well… testosterone-fuelled affections. Testosterone poisoning was not something that even an Asgardian God was above (although a Frost Giant was another story entirely) and Loki was ever so perceptive of the fact.

If there was a question as to why Loki was now sprouting long curling golden locks from his head while wearing a dress made from Asgardian silk, it was probably to do with Thor. Loki rather admitted to himself that he made one pretty maiden and frankly admired himself in the mirror. _He_ would consummate a relation with himself and he saw no reason why Thor wouldn’t. Never mind what the _implications_ of that would be, but those implications were just what Loki was after.

Smiling to himself demurely from behind the golden locks, Loki disappeared from his chambers with Thor’s helmet, reappearing at the same moment in front of the large door that marked Thor’s bedchamber and knocked.

He could barely conceal his delight as a loud booming voice from within called, “Enter.”

Fixing his face into what could only be described as a look of maidenly innocence, a feat accomplished by no small means on Loki’s part, he strode into Thor’s room bearing the helmet. Delighted to find his brother alone, Loki walked right up to him with feigned hesitation.

And found him _reading_. Since when did Thor _read?_ Needless to say, Loki’s falter wasn’t entirely planned.

“My Prince,” He began, carefully studying his brother who in turn was studying him. Fumbling slightly because he tripped over his skirt (although if you were to ask Loki later, he would say that it was all part of his ‘feminine wiles’), he set the tray down and grabbed Thor’s arm for support. “Forgive me; I am not used to being in the presence of an Asgardian Prince.” Loki stammered fetchingly.

Thor was a vain God and he liked his ego stroked. “Well then, we might try and have you more accustomed.” He slammed the book shut and snaked an arm around Loki’s waist. Well, Thor didn’t _snake_ , it was probably more accurate to say that he pushed.

“My Prince!” Loki protested weakly.

Thor just laughed. “Now what have you brought me today?”

“Your helmet, My Prince.” And as Thor took the helmet from Loki’s hands, he couldn’t resist a quick, “Nice feathers.”

Fuck.

“Loki.”

It literally slipped out without his intensions, which was something that always horrified Loki. After all, if Loki was going to walk around saying things that he thought out loud, then a lot of Asgardians would know just how many IQ points they lacked in Loki’s estimation, and while that was something that would have pleased Loki immensely to point out, that curious notion of self-preservation (something that Thor obviously lacked) prevented him from vocalizing it. Still, he had forgotten how much he could let his guard down with Thor and gave himself away almost immediately. There was no use hiding it now and Loki switched back to his normal form. Instead of commenting on why he was pretending to be a fetching female, Loki decided to opt for a safer route.

“Since when do you read?”

“I read, when you’re not looking.”

“I must be the most vigilant brother in the nine realms.”

“Have you ever entertained the notion that I am as clever as you, only better at hiding it?”

Loki paused, and did in fact turn the notion over in his mind for a second before he said, “No.”

“Your words wound, brother.”

“Please, it was one word and I hardly drew blood.”

“But you question your brother, which is worse.”

“Surely a big boy like you could handle some questioning.” Loki’s smile was full of vitriol.

“Have I ever questioned you on your achievements, brother?”

“No, but I do seem to recall you taking the glory for my trick of the giants of the plains.”

“And the blame for destroying half of the plains.”

“Oh dear, a scowl from father and a frown from mother, I’m so sorry you had to face all that. Tell me, did it hurt when maidens threw themselves at your feet?”

“Are you jealous brother?”

“Please, were any of the maidens as attractive as I was just a few minutes ago?” Back to that subject, Loki had a feeling he was going to regret it later.

“No.” Thor admitted reluctantly.

“There you go then. You can’t get a lady more striking than your own brother.”

“Then would you mind changing back?” Thor teased.

Loki bristled, “What would you do if I did?”

“Court you like the lady you are.” Loki couldn’t tell if Thor was being serious or not.

“Oh do be more original.”

“What do you want me to do, beautiful one?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I am commencing the courtship ritual.” Now he was definitely teasing Loki again.

Not one to be ruffled, Loki’s reply was cool, “Only vaginal Asgardians need apply.”

“Who said?”

“Biology.”

“We are Gods.”

“You still think that’s the answer to everything, brother?”

“It’s served me these past years.”

“I’m sure your enemies just _quiver_ at its mere mention.”

“Do you mock me brother?”

Loki opened his mouth to retort something about the last time Loki _didn’t_ mock his great oaf of a brother. But his mouth closed again when suddenly found himself pinned against Thor’s dresser. He bit his lip in contemplation of this new development as Thor grinned at the fact that he had just managed to silence the silver tongue.

Loki, however, knew there were other uses for his silver tongue. His silence turned into a knowing smile. He would get plenty of payback for Thor’s little misdeed.


End file.
